Bothering
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: It was unnerving to Kurogane how Fai could just keep smiling, despite what horrors they'd been through, what he had been through. So finally he had to ask. Why did Fai bother with it? KuroFai


**Artist Comments: wiggle I have been dying to write a Kuro/Fai fic for like ever! But see I'm seriously behind in the series. Like seriously. I'm on book…four? Maybe? Ehehe. So I am very, very, VERY sorry if they are like completely OOC or if this seems really cliché. I just got hit with inspiration and I HAD to write. Like it was a must! Plus I haven't written anything since Ikkicon. But I haven't written a fanfic since hmm…I think the final chapter of Christmas Chaos was the last fanfic I've written! Wow. So I really hope you all enjoy this! Tis my first so be nice, kay? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tsubasa Characters!**

**Warnings: Fluff, a bit of angst, sap, some OOCness**

**Bothering**

**By: Kitsuna Ri**

The silence had been unnerving, but peaceful. Kurogane sat there, polishing his sword while Fai read a book he had picked up in this world. Thank goodness for Mokona's translation spell. The only sound was the soft snoring from, as Kuro referred to it, the meat bun. Monkona was happily curled up on Kurogane's pillow, much to the large Ninja's displeasure, so it was just the two of them. Syaoran and Sakura fast asleep in the next room over.

Kuro's face held its usual scowl while Fai had a pleasant smile on his face as he flipped the pages. He could feel Kuro's dark eyes constantly flickering up from his work to stare at the blonde. His gaze would sit there for a few moments before he would sigh or huff and then get back to polishing his blade.

Crickets began to sound from outside, making the silence seem even worse. Kuro's eyebrow twitched irritably and his eyes glanced up at Fai again. That playful smile still gracing the blonde's lips, his blue eyes hooded, looking as though they could close at any moment and he'd be asleep.

Still it was so quiet. Normally Kurogane would be grateful for this. No meat bun annoying him, none of Fai's remarks or teasing. But right now he hated it. So it was no surprise to him when he finally spoke.

"Why bother?"

Fai's blue eyes glanced up from the pages and he smiled gently at the ninja, a bit surprised from Kuro's voice breaking the silence he had always begged for.

"What are you talking about Kuro-pii?"

Kuro's dark eyes narrowed as he stared at the Mage's face, annoyed by the smile he knew could be so fake.

"Why do you smile when all you feel is pain?"

The mage's smile didn't even falter. It stayed in place, but the blonde closed the book he had been reading and set it aside, sitting up.

"What do you mean Kuro-pin?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I was listening last night."

Fai tilted his head, his smile becoming a somewhat slight smirk.

"I knew you were Kuro-rin. But really, I didn't think it would be on your mind like this."

Kuro frowned deeply, angry more at himself for actually feeling slight…hurt? Yeah. Hurt. From that comment, he felt hurt that Fai didn't think he'd care. Not that he really, really did anyway. Annoying mage...

He stared deep into the blonde's eyes. Fai had great skill in keeping everything hidden. Kuro was surprised that he could finally look past the false happiness and false laughter. Now he saw it all. The shadowed pain, confusion and…helplessness? No. The damn mage was stronger than this.

Kurogane shook his head and reached out, grabbing Fai by the shirt and pulling him roughly towards him. The mage let out a surprised squeak and fell against Kuro's chest.

"Kuro-tan?"

"It's Kurogane you annoying mage,"

Kuro's large hand gently grasped Fai's chin and lifted his head up. Fai's eyes had widened slightly, looking up at the ninja with surprise. Though his surprise grew as Kuro leaned in, pressing his lips against Fai's cool ones.

The kiss was short, but Fai could swear he could still feel Kuro's lips on his own. He blinked and looked up at Kurogane who was…blushing? His shock seemed to fade and he smirked wickedly.

"So daddy has taken a better liking to mommy then?"

Kuro twitched, almost regretting what he had done and looked away.

"Kuro-chan is so cute when he's blushing"

"I am not blushing! And it's Kurogane! Kur-o-ga-ne!"

He turned away completely from the mage, but this just made Fai throw his arms around Kuro's neck and leaned over, his lips brushing against Kurogane's ear.

"Thanks for caring," came the gentle whisper, causing a shiver to go down Kuro's spine as Fai's breath tickled his ear. And they were followed by the mage's cool lips pressing against his cheek.

Kurogane began to relax, his shoulders no longer tense with irritation and anger. Fai rested his head on Kuro's shoulder and the silence settled over them once again.

"You'll still keep running though, won't you?"

"You still want to return to your princess, don't you?"

"….Yes."

"Yes."

"So then why should we bother?"

Fai chuckled, and gently nuzzled against Kurogane.

"Because, Kuro-pin, we just should."

"It's Kuro-oh forget it. Annoying mage."

Fai laughed as Kuro quickly maneuvered him so he was sitting in his lap. Fai looked up at him and smiled brightly before bringing his arms around Kuro's neck again and leaning up, kissing him gently.

"I like that," Kurogane muttered after they pulled apart.

"Well kissing is always nice Kuro-chan."

Kurogane shook his head and lifted his hand to gently brush his fingers against Fai's lips and across his cheek.

"That smile. It's genuine for once."

"Only for my Kuro-chi. Only for you."

_Owari_


End file.
